1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for locking an opening and closing lid of a cassette tape inserting portion for a cassette tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in case of recording and reproduction, the cassette tape recorder is set in the predetermined operating mode and operated under appropriate condition.
During operation, the lid of the tape recorder is prevented from opening due to external vibration or the like.
Recently, a super miniature cassette tape recorder has been used, and such tape recorder can be used not only in a certain positions but also in a variety of positions.
In such tape recorder, it is necessary to lock the closing state of the lid of the cassette tape inserting portion to enable use of the device in a variety of positions.